Mobile communication devices are electronic devices used for mobile voice or data communication based on network connectivity provided by base stations known as cell towers or sites. Electronic devices may obtain network connectivity through base stations with one or more service networks. Mobile communication devices may receive mobile voice and/or data communication through the one or more service networks provided by the base transceiver stations.